


Мне море снится

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: Реверсивный луч и другие открытия Перидотнаписан в 2016 году
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	Мне море снится

Океан...  
Я гляжу и молчу.  
Как селитра он голубой.  
Я сказать кораблю хочу:  
"Я бы тоже уплыл с тобой..."

Перидот нравится замедленная съемка. Короткие ролики, где пуля пробивает насквозь воздушный шар, наполненный водой или вазу, или что-то еще, оставляя на несколько мгновений контур того, что было целым, приводят её в восторг. И особенно ей нравится, что видео всегда можно промотать назад, притвориться, что разбитое можно вернуть к изначальной форме.  
"Реверсивный луч" - думает Перидот - "Я могла бы сделать такой".  
Сказано-сделано. Перидот принимается искать в сарае детали для своего изобретения, жалея попутно, что после постройки бура и двух боевых роботов полезного почти ничего не осталось. Самые ценные находки она раскладывает во дворе, ведь лето - лучшее время для работы на воздухе.  
Почти сутки проходят, прежде чем Перидот удается добиться того, чтобы луч возвращал предметам первозданный вид, а не просто беспорядочно склеивал обломки в причудливые формы.   
\- Я молодец! Так-то, олухи!  
Перидот подскакивает от радости, ожидая восторженных оваций.  
\- Ах, ну конечно, - ворчит она себе под нос, неловко приземлившись в полной тишине - Никого и никогда нет рядом, когда я праздную свой триумф.  
Самоцвет оглядывается по сторонам, цепляется взглядом за силосную башню.  
\- Эй, Ляпис! Ляпис Лазу-урь!  
Крик, ладони рупором – безо всякой надежды, что Ляпис услышит. А главное, захочет услышать.  
\- Что?  
От неожиданности Перидот отскакивает, путается в ногах и почти падает.  
\- Аааэээ... Луч! Я сделала реверсивный луч! Смотри!  
Перидот с силой наступает на уже трижды разбитую сегодня чашку. Дешевый фарфор разлетается вдребезги. Зеленый самоцвет поднимает свое оружие, похожее на смесь водяного пистолета с клеевым, и нажимает на курок. Тонкая струйка прозрачного белесого света вырывается на свободу, поднимает в воздух осколки и даже малейшую фарфоровую крошку. Вновь целая чашка падает в руки Лазури.  
\- Видела? Я могу возвращать предметы вспять!  
Лицо Ляпис не выражает ничего. Она крутит в руках чашку, но даже не смотрит на нее. Не такой реакции ожидала Перидот, создавая что-то настолько невероятное.  
\- А ты можешь вернуть меня во время, когда я была счастлива?  
\- На шесть тысяч лет назад? – язвит Перидот, обиженная на недостаток похвалы.  
\- Нет.  
Ляпис Лазурь раскрывает крылья и поднимается в воздух. Ее движения куда быстрее вялого течения ее речи. Она вырывает Луч из рук Перидот и с размаху ударяет его о стену сарая.  
Стекло, пластик, металл - испорченный аппарат бесформенной кучей падает на землю, выскользнув из пальцев Ляпис.  
\- Мне нравится смотреть, как ты работаешь. Сделай его еще раз.  
Перидот, изготовившаяся уже закричать, так и замирает, скривившись.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит она, - Я могу делать много разных вещей. Я лучший техник Родного мира.  
Ляпис пожимает плечами. Произвести на неё впечатление, видимо, совершенно невозможно. Перидот сгребает остатки своего изобретения и принимается за ремонт. Лазурь парит над самой её головой и каждый взмах её крыльев словно моросящий дождь.  
\- Может ты присядешь, а? Ну знаешь, чтобы всем было удобнее?  
Синий самоцвет соглашается: Я посижу на своей башне.  
\- А не слишком ли…  
Вода из импровизированного бассейна вырывается на свободу, принимая форму руки, что с легкостью вырывает из земли многометровую конструкцию из кирпича и кидает её прямиком в стену сарая. Убежище Перидот, видавшее всякое, пошатывается, но остается стоять. Ляпис грациозно взлетает на металлическую верхушку башни и впивается взглядом в свою соседку.  
\- Вопросов нет, - поспешно заверяет Перидот и хватается за первый попавшийся инструмент. Лучше она будет заниматься своим делом и развлекать Ляпис Лазурь изобретениями, чем спорить с этой машиной для убийства. Это разумно. Это безопасно. Это…  
\- Эй, Ляпис? Может, хочешь изобретать вместе со мной?  
\- Вместе?  
Голос Ляпис Лазури впервые за вечер меняется, в нем появляются оттенки паники. Она смотрит на Перидот с настоящим ужасом и отвращением.  
\- Никогда!  
Ляпис срывается с места и уносится высоко в небо, быть может, за пределы земной атмосферы.  
\- Ну и пожалуйста! – кричит ей вслед Перидот и зло пинает собственное детище только для того, чтобы схватиться за ушибленную ногу, проклиная все на свете.  
****  
Ляпис Лазурь возвращается через четыре дня. Перидот ждет её, разложив вокруг себя разнообразные и, по большому счету, бесполезные, сделанные только для количества, агрегаты.  
\- Смотри сколько всего ты теперь сможешь сломать! И я даже не буду тебя останавливать!  
Перидот подбирает с земли первый попавшийся предмет и кидает Ляпис. Одним четким движением та отбивает его куда-то вдаль.   
\- Эй! – кричит Перидот – Держи еще!  
Ляпис неизменно отбивает подачи, как будто тренировалась играть в бейсбол, только вместо биты она использует воду. Перидот находит бейсбол скучным и бессмысленным, но в исполнении Лазурит он кажется веселее.  
\- Прости, что я сбежала, - неожиданно говорит Ляпис, - Но я пока не готова изобретать что-то… рядом с кем-то.  
Перидот отмечает, что проблема была со словом «вместе».  
ПРОБЛЕМА В СЛОВЕ ВМЕСТЕ – Пишет она в твиттер-блог, чтобы не забыть. Ей все еще сложно поверить, что она в состоянии держать важную информацию в собственной голове.   
\- Мы можем посмотреть сериал на некотором расстоянии друг от друга.  
\- Сериал?  
Ляпис еще не знает, как сильно ошибается, давая Перидот повод заговорить о «Лагере Купидона», но позволяет втянуть себя в эту авантюру. Поначалу они действительно сидят на некотором расстоянии: Перидот на старом матрасе с торчащими пружинами, Ляпис Лазурь – на потолочной балке, но где-то на середине третьего сезона Ляпис беззвучно спускается вниз, чтобы лучше видеть экран.  
А когда финальные титры заканчиваются, Ляпис поворачивается к Перидот чтобы сказать: «Пьер и Перси должны были полюбить друг друга. Я не понимаю».   
\- Да! – Кричит Перидот, - У меня есть схема!   
Через несколько часов обсуждений Перидот приходит к выводу, что аналитические способности Лазуритов недостаточно хорошо изучались в Родном мире. Ляпис Лазурь схватывает все на лету, а самое главное – ей интересно, она ведет беседу с такой же легкостью, с какой разрушает все живое и не очень с помощью гидрокинеза. Перидот находит это восхитительным, и уже не замечает монотонность голоса и невыразительность лица Ляпис.  
****  
Башня Ляпис была уничтожена, но синий самоцвет не сразу решается переселиться к Перидот окончательно. Первое время она ночует где-то еще, исчезая вместе с заходом солнца, пропадая иногда на несколько дней к ряду. В такие дни Перидот не хочется ни смотреть сериалы, которые не с кем обсудить, ни мастерить артефакты, которые некому будет сломать. Она навещает Стивена или лежит на полу, бесконечно обновляя ленту социальных сетей.  
КОЕ-КТО НЕ ТУТ УЖЕ 32 ЧАСА 46 МИНУТ – свое ожидание протоколирует так же, как и все остальное, притворяясь, что это как-то успокоит её.  
УЖЕ 47 МИНУТ  
48  
После полудня неожиданно появляется Гранат.  
\- Она смотрит на море, - сообщает слияние, ничего не объясняя более.  
«Море», - думает Перидот, - «Она была в ярости, когда я сделала маленький бассейн, а теперь она сидит и смотрит на море без меня».  
\- Спасибо, Гранат, - Стивен пытался научить её вежливости, и, возможно, это дает свои плоды, потому что Перидот благодарит на автомате, походя, спеша к морю, разрываясь между гневом и беспокойством.  
Ляпис Лазурь стоит, вытянувшись струной, сжав руки в кулаки и дрожа. Море лижет пальцы её ног, оставляя на голубой коже песчинки. Море покорно. Ляпис полна вызова.  
\- Ты – Перидот задыхается после продолжительного бега, - Ты просто стоишь здесь? Тридцать три часа?  
\- Время – это иллюзия, - Ляпис улыбается болезненно, - Забери меня домой. Я хочу пересмотреть третий сезон.  
\- Что ж ты раньше молчала?   
Перидот ворчит, но ей хватает ума не приставать с серьезными вопросами. Просто, как дважды два – Ляпис приходит к морю, чтобы вспоминать, но вспоминать она не хочет. Иначе почему позволяет увести себя?  
****  
Ляпис спит. Не каждый день, не всегда долго. Но через какой-то промежуток времени она неизменно отключается, сворачивается в голубой клубочек, спиной к стене, защищая свой самоцвет.   
Перидот наблюдает. Ей интересна механика сна, его природа. Иногда она пытается спать рядом с Ляпис Лазурь, и иногда ей даже удается. Спать скучно, почти как бейсбол, но Перидот никогда не отступает от своих исследований. Если её жизни ничего не угрожает, конечно.   
\- Прости, прости, - шепчет Лазурь во сне. Просит отпустить её. Просит уйти. Перидот не представляет, каким образом можно заговорить во сне, но догадывается, что спрашивать Ляпис не стоит.  
Интернет советует расслабляться перед сном, и Перидот честно пытается отследить, где сон настигнет Ляпис на этот раз, проветрить это помещение и оставить там горячее какао, но в результате дом полон битыми чашками и пятнами шоколада, а ведь Перидот так и не починила Луч. Она занята другим. Возможно лучшим своим творением.  
****  
\- Вот, - лучший техник Родного мира с гордостью презентует Ляпис Лазурь нечто вроде часов, приваренных к дуршлагу, - Этот аппарат стирает память. Это даже лучше, чем реверсия! Ты просто забудешь неприятные моменты. Ну, ты знаешь… Сможешь плавать в море. Смотреться в зеркало. Вот это все.  
\- Я не хочу забывать, - улыбка пропадает с лица Перидот. Неужели она ошиблась, и её помощь снова не нужна? О, какая же она дура, и с чего она решила, что хоть немного понимает Ляпис?  
\- Я хочу помнить зеркало, чтобы знать, как я здесь оказалась, и почему Родной мир не стоит возвращения. И я хочу помнить море. Как я была могущественна, что я могу это. И я хочу помнить Яшму.  
Ляпис Лазурь делает паузу. Перидот стискивает зубы так сильно, что кажется слышит треск.  
\- Я не хочу забывать, насколько ты лучше неё.  
Перидот издает нечленораздельный звук. Ляпис смеется, аккуратно дотрагиваясь пальцами до чужого лица – пока что это предел её смелости.   
\- И обещаю, однажды мы будем вместе. Просто нужно немного подождать.  
\- Я соберу ускоритель времени, - обещает Перидот.  
\- Я помогу.  
Где-то на пляже Гранат ухмыляется, глядя прямо перед собой, в ближайшее будущее.


End file.
